Why does this happen to me?
by Kinasha Kaiba
Summary: In a world were duel monsters reign supreme there is something incredibly sinister planning to destroy their delicate balance and might even put the human world in jeopardy! Who is this evil...and who will stop it? Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

Why me?

By- Kinasha

Kinasha, a young White Dragon, was out looking for some food in the wilderness until a dark encounter sends her to a place unlike any other, why was she sent there? And how does a ruthless warrior named Rajal has to do with any of this?

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or Yu-gi-oh! Gx now do I own the card game. I do own Kinasha and that is all. This is an AU and a story with Duel Monsters as the main characters which I believe is something completely different and amusing. Lets see if I manage to finish this one up!

* * *

Duel Monsters…

An extremely popular card game that turned into a phenomenon worldwide, many reigned supreme, many gained riches, terrible loses, friends and foes but not many knew the dark truth behind it, no single human being could really comprehend that those hideous monsters, those ridiculous looking spell casters and majestic dragons were all real and not some fantasy created for the sole purpose of profit. A world outside their very own, a world similar to them, full of cities, beautiful forests, dangerous deserts and caverns a world were duel monsters are supreme. Located in a dimension parallel to the humans many would think that this world was full of chaos and mischief but one would be surprised of how complex and organized it is.

Their universe was divided according to their types and attributes. Ranging from the dragons to the spellcasters, beasts and warriors to the elusive demons and angels it was a pretty simple organization system. The powerful dragons shared their habitat with beasts and other winged creatures, spellcasters and warriors lived in small villas, demons and angels in large castles sometimes secluded from other life forms and some lived together peacefully in large cities. Each of the regions is ruled over by a single group of leaders or a monarch who their purposes were making sure their people were in peace with others.

But little do they know that something sinister was about to break the peace…

* * *

"On my…"

A middleaged woman gasped as she was making preparations for a big meal for her family, she had the features that some would mistake her for a human being the silvery wings and the long spiky white tail indeed set her apart from anything ordinary. She was holding an empty jar and had a hard look on her face.

"This is simply unacceptable!"

"What is mama?"

The woman turned and smiled when she saw who it was, she knew that she can always count on her daughter Kinasha for kitchen duties after all the dragoness needed to learn how to cook someday in her life! She watched her daughter place some firewood over the table and motioned her to come over.

"Look!"

Kinasha blinked as her mother almost shoved he empty jar on her stomach, the young Blue-Eyes picked it up and tilted her head "No Kuriboh kidneys?"

"Yes and I want you to get me a few. I am going to make a stew to celebrate your fathers' victory"

"You mean his victory in managing to somehow convince lord Mobius in allowing us to hunt around his icy lands?" Kinasha hummed "I wouldn't be surprised if father threatened him or something"

Her mother chuckled "Oh you know how much of a temper your father has but it is still a victory and it will allow us to expand for food and trades with Mobius people which is always nice. Oh! I can't wait to try on their clothing…it looks so warm"

Kinasha sweatdropped as her mother just got lost in thought, she always had this sort of ditzy personality 'I am so glad I didn't inherited that side of her…"

"But enough of that now hurry now and get me that item! Your father and brothers arrive at dawn and I don't want anything to spoil. Go! Go!" said her mother literally pushing the poor girl out of the kitchen and outside their cozy home.

"Alright, alright I'm going! Jeez…mother stop pushing! I-"

She couldn't finish the sentence for her overly excited mother closed the door right at her face. Kinasha just stared at the wooden door for a few seconds before releasing a large sigh and walking away into the forest.

"Hopefully I can find those furballs, get the damn kidneys and be home before night…nothing can go wrong…" she said out loud.

If only she knew…

* * *

End of chapter 1

Yes…that was kind of like a small introduction to what hopefully would be a very long story. Reviews would be very nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Why does this happen to me?

By- Kinasha

Kinasha, a young White Dragon, was out looking for some food in the wilderness until a dark encounter sends her to a place unlike any other, why was she sent there? And how does a ruthless warrior named Rajal has to do with any of this?

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or Yu-gi-oh! Gx nor do I own the card game but I do own Kinasha and that is all. You need to have at least some basic knowledge of the card game…at least what the monsters look like in order to understand what the heck is going on in my story. I will try to make it fun…ideas or monsters you would like to see are welcomed!

* * *

"This is an outrage and I will deny this to the fullest!"

The booming voice could be heard all across the hallways of the assembly palace, is in this place were important beings discussed political affairs and trades pretty much things that to most of the population were too complicated to understand. The room was large and it had an enormous circular table with a crystal ball in the middle, there were at least a dozen people sitting comfortably around the table all staring in awe at the very angry man standing in the middle. He looked humanoid but with the same dragon features as Kinasha, with long white hair and blue eyes.

"What makes you think that we will send YOU reinforcements! We don't trust your KIND"

The man named Atoru hissed baring his fangs at the dark cloaked individual inside the shinning crystal ball. Many in the room whispered among them about how brave the elder White Dragon was to pick up a fight with someone as powerful and terrifying as the Darklord, you simply just don't go around playing with death! The Darklord narrowed his blood red eyes which was the only thing visible from the darkness surrounding him.

"Truly a way with words Atoru…" sneered the dark king

"What would you expect when you interrupt our meeting to tell us that someone is jeopardizing your side of the kingdom? And that you demand our help? It really makes me wonder whatever happened to your demon army"

"I would have imagined that attitude from you and it makes me sad. I really thought you lizards were of higher intelligence but I thought wrong" the Darklord chuckled

The king of the Blue-Eyes released a loud hiss as the demon lord just insulted him and his entire species. Before he could even begin a verbal spar the crystal balls stopped illuminating and the image disappeared, cutting any communications they were having with the other side of their world. Atoru sighed deeply before slamming his fist on the table, it was hard not making the right choices but with so many things in his power how could he trust someone as Zerato? Who was the overlord of the darkest areas in the forest and swamps? The one who could wipe an entire army of dragons and spellcasters with a single swipe from his mighty sword? How could he believe that this person was asking him of all people for help?

"From what…?"

Atoru snapped his eyes open to look at an elderly Red-Eyes Black Dragon, he sighed again running his fingers through his white hair his temper finally cooling down.

"Supposedly there is something killing off their natural resources, and it's something they can't seem to see or comprehend" he snorted "He wanted our help, we have better sense of smell and direction than any of them and perhaps we could find whatever it is that is scaring them"

"Well if it's help they wanted then don't you think you overreacted a bit Atoru?" said a young dragon in the back

"No I did not. I will not risk the life of my people for them! They are a thousand miles from here and anything that happens there they can solve it no problem! This meeting ends here and nothing and I repeat myself NOTHING of what we heard today would escape these walls…"

With this harsh command the dragons and warriors present in the room were automatically dismissed and they almost skipped out of the room to escape whatever wrath was still left inside the old Blue-Eyes. Once he was alone in the room he leaned on his chair and rubbed the tense muscles of his neck, staring up at the high ceiling.

"I wonder…"

He blinked then snorted

"What am I doing thinking of this nonsense? Like I said it is their problem not mine"

* * *

"Kuri Kuuuri!"

"Get back here!"

Yells and curses echoed across the great forest as Kinasha chased after a little wild Kuriboh in an attempt to capture it and getting it inside the sad and empty jar for later consumption. The brown ball of fur made a sharp turn between two trees and jumped up onto a large branch watching in amazement as the young dragoness tripped over an exposed root and fell face first to the ground.

"This is unbelievable!" she groaned slowly getting up and staring up at the now empty tree branch, the little fiend monster probably gone to a better hiding spot. The girl sighed in defeat, she has wasted three hours of her life trying to capture a single Kuriboh and she failed, she was blessed hat her father was not around to witness such embarrassment.

"What the heck would I tell mother? I can't just go home empty handed…" she said out loud while starting to slowly walk back to her home trying to prepare herself for her yelling of a life time. How many times her father did taught her how to hunt without using her enormous dragon form and still she failed?

"You will tell her that you will go on a long journey…"

Kinasha made an abrupt halt and turned her head from side to side. Did she just hear someone speak to her? Or did she finally came to the conclusion that she was losing her poor little mind?

"Who's there! Show yourself this instant!" demanded the young dragoness clenching her fists and making a semi fighting pose. Her wish got granted and right in front of her a dark pool formed on the ground, tendrils of black mist surrounding whatever was going to emerge from it. Her eyes widened and took a good step back as she watched a dark figure coming out from the mist. He was clad in golden armor which meant that perhaps he was a ruler; the only thing flesh and blood she noticed were his dark skinned arms for the rest of his mysterious frame was covered in a dark red cape and endless amount of black mist. Kinasha couldn't believe that standing right in front of her was Prometheus the king of shadows.

"What's wrong little one? My presence captivates you?" whispered the shadowy king as he circles around her like a stalking predator, he released a hum and crossed his arms "The Darklord needs reinforcement so perhaps you will do for now"

The dragoness was frozen solid when the dark king started to circle around her like if he had malevolent plans circling around his head, she made a face when he told her about the Darklord and his needing for reinforcement, she has never seen Zerato in person and probably wasn't hoping to see him anytime in her life, her father had told her how malicious and cruel he was. He was a demonic lord who ruled many and was feared by millions and who wouldn't! He had someone like freaking Prometheus at his claws!

"Why would he need my help?"

He laughed "I never said anything about needing your help specifically silly girl" his golden eyes burned brightly "Lord Zerato told me to inspect these lands and anything that caught my eye would be brought to him immediately and…" he placed a clawed hand about her head shadows surging from it "The first being that I saw was you" Prometheus laughed.

Kinasha made a face and instantly felt uneasy as she was enveloped in dark shadows, she growled a bit and tried to shake the dark mist off herself "I am not interested in helping anyone let alone him" she snapped letting her incredibly short temper take notice.

Prometheus blinked at her refusal, anyone else would agree to go and help them after all…didn't they cared about their lives? "I don't think you understand the situation dragon…which isn't surprising seeing as you are after all a beast" he smirked

If it weren't for the fact that she did had some common sense and knew the consequences she would happily dig her claws on the fiends face. Kinasha glared at the shadowy being fighting her urge to rip him to shreds "What…sort of situation is this?" she whispered obvious anger surrounding her voice.

"Some sort of invisible force is disrupting our environment, everything is dying, our people are starving and what pisses me off even more is that we don't know what is causing this" Prometheus growled hating the feeling of being powerless, he looked at the dragon girl "We fear that this disease might spread far from our boundaries"

Kinasha couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was something unknown messing up with the dark monsters lands which was so dangerous and severe that it could spread to her home! When did this started? Why was it happening? Did the Darklord spoke to her father about it! There were so many questions she needed to do that it was making her head explode. She flinched when she felt the cold hand of Prometheus on her shoulder and heard a dark chuckle.

"I know there is a lot you want to ask me but we can't waste any time" he looked down at the dragon girl "I need your help in gathering others"

"But…how should I know where to start looking? Besides how would we know if they are trustworthy enough?"

"If they appear utterly useless to the Darklord he will simply dispose of them…simple as that" said Prometheus with a wide grin.

Her eyes widened "W..what! But-"

"Enough talk I already told you enough dragon! Now of you go!" He cut what she was about to say (or more protest) and engulfed her entire frame in black mists. The dragoness gasped for some fresh air and was left inmobile and helpless as she disappeared along with the shadows…

* * *

End of chapter 2

Were the heck is Kinasha going? Find out in the next chapter...coming soon! Or...atleast I hope x_x


End file.
